


Idiots in Love

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Series: Coach K [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Insta Love, Insta Lust, Older Man/Younger Woman, based on a erotic romance, look somewhere else, you want reality?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Jonathan fängt seine Arbeit an und lernt Lana besser kennen.





	Idiots in Love

Er war ein Idiot.

Was er getan hatte widersprach allem was er gelernt, was er geglaubt hatte. Er hatte sich immer für einen anständigen Mann gehalten. Er war kein lüsterner Mann mit Midlife-Krise. Trotzdem hatte er sich wie einer verhalten.

Ich liebe sie.

Als ihm der Gedanke zum abermalsten durch den Kopf schoss lachte er lauthals.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Welch ein dummer Gedanke!

Liebe fällt nicht einfach so vom Himmel, dachte Jonathan. Liebe ist etwas das sich entwickelt und wächst. Nichts was dich übermannt weil du eine nackte Frau gesehen hast.

Er vergub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Natürlich wusste er all das. Das es unmöglich war Lana Lang zu lieben, nur weil er sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte.

Sich etwas vorzumachen machte es nicht leichter, aber zumindest konnte er sich einreden das er nicht vollkommen ab der Realität war.

Der Gedanke an die letzte Nacht und was geschehen war, war ein Traum. Ein Rausch, der an ihm vorbeizog.

Er musste es vergessen. Das war alles.

Vielleicht, wenn er Glück hatte, würde alles zur Normalität zurück kehren.

***

Nichts wurde normal.

Einen Moment glaubte er er könnte Montags anfangen zu arbeiten, auf dem Football Feld alles vergessen, doch statt dessen fand er sich nicht nur mit den Jungs des Football Teams konfrontiert sondern auch mit Lana Lang, die ihn lächelnd willkommen hieß.

Es brauchte seine ganze Selbstkontrolle um sie nicht anzustarren, sich zum Narren zu machen. Sich wie einer der Jungs zu verhalten.

Du bist kein Teenager, Kent. Reiß dich zusammen!

Er nickte ihr zu. Er dachte: Meine Mutter dreht sich gerade im Grab herum.

"Coach. Herzlich Willkommen."

"Ms Lang. Was machen Sie hier?"

So hatte er sich ein Wiedersehen mit ihr nicht vorgestellt. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander und hielt den Mund.

Lana hingegen konnte ihre Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. Sie schlug ihre Augen nieder, blickte auf den Rasen zwischen ihnen.

Hätte er einen Blick in den Plan geworfen anstatt die Papiere weit weg von sich zu schieben hätte er gesehen das Lana Lang Anführerin des Cheerleader Teams war.

"Coach." Ihre Stimme war fast ein Flüstern. "Habe ich etwas getan um--"

Die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme erinnerte ihn daran wie jung sie eigentlich war. Die Art wie sie aussah, wie sie sich anhörte - Er kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis sie in den Arm zu schließen und fest zu halten an.

Statt dessen warf er ihr einen ernsten Blick zu. Sie schwieg.

"Nicht jetzt, Miss Lang."

Sie suchte seinen Blick, doch Jonathan hatte sich bereits abgewendet.

***

"Coach? Mr. Kent?"

"Ms. Lang, was tun sie hier?"

"Lana."

"Was tun sie hier?"

"Lana, ich heiße Lana..."

Er räusperte sich. "Lana. Was..." Erneutes Räuspern. "Was tust du hier?"

"Ich wollte..."

Sie stand unschlüssig vor der geöffneten Tür. Sie trug ihr Cheerleader Kostüm. Er erinnerte sich wie sie ihren Mädchen Anweisungen zugerufen hatte. Wie die Gruppe sich bewegt und reagiert hatte. Sie schien ein Händchen dafür zu haben.

Nun jedoch war die Stärke die er gesehen hatte vergessen und zeigte Unsicherheit in ihren geweiteten Augen und dem zum sprechen geöffneten Mund.

Er sah hinab auf die Pläne, starrte einen Moment unsehend auf Linien und Punkte welche die Züge erklärten. All dies ergab auf ein Mal keinen Sinn mehr. Was hatte er gerade gedacht? Was hatte er geplant?

Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an. Seine Jeans eng und unbequem.

"Ja?" Jonathan lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete sie.

Lana errötete. Sie hatte einige Sommersprossen auf der Nase, dachte Jonathan und stöhnte innerlich.

Sie wird dich anzeigen, dachte er. Sie wird dich ins Gefängnis bringen. Zu recht! Du gehörst ins Gefängnis. Wie konntest du nur so tief sinken, Kent?

Hatte sie vor ihn anzuzeigen? Hatte sie vor es Nell zu sagen und ihn vor ein Gericht zu zerren wo er hätte erklären müssen das die Anziehung die er für sie empfand nicht zu erklären war und ihn ebenso sehr erschrocken hatte?

Was sollte er sagen?

Euer Ehren, ich liebe Lana Lang.

Mr. Kent, sagte der Richter in seinem Kopf abschließend. Sie sind ein Schwachkopf.

Lana setzte sich schließlich in Bewegung und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Coach!" sagte sie schließlich, ihre Stimme unnatürlich laut in dem kleinen Raum. "Habe ich etwas getan um Sie zu verärgern?"

Jonathan sah verwirrt auf. Sein Atem blieb weg. Lana fragte ihn ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Gestern, als er in ihr Zimmer gekommen und sie fingernd zum Orgasmus gebracht hatte.

"Habe ich gestern... Irgendetwas falsch gemacht?"

Jonathan atmete tief ein.

"La-- Miss Lan-- Lana. Lana, nein." Jonathan stand auf. Er war bereits in der Hölle, es konnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden. "Du hast nichts verkehrt gemacht. Gar nichts. Es ist meine Schuld--"

"Ihre Schuld?" Sie verstand nicht.

Lana schüttelte den Kopf, als er sagte: "Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, ich hätte es besser--"

"Also ist es nichts was ich getan habe?" fragte sie und etwas an der Spannung die ihren Körper festgehalten hatte, verschwand.

"Nein, nichts. Du hast gar nichts..." Er rieb sich die Stirn. "Es tut mir leid, ich hätte--"

Jonathan wand sich ab.

"Spielt es denn keine Rolle das ich es wollte?"

Spielt es eine Rolle? fragte er sich. Hätte sie es nicht gewollt wäre ich sofort gegangen. Ich hätte sie niemals angefasst.

Tausend Mal hatte er es sich vorgestellt und immer wieder kam er zu dem Schluß das es nur so hatte geschehen können.

Ja, er hatte sich vergessen und es war nicht zu verzeihen was er getan hatte, aber--

"Mr. Kent?" Lanas Stimme war ihm plötzlich ganz nah, noch bevor er sich umdrehte wusste er das sie genau hinter ihm stand. Ihre ausgestreckte Hand schwebte vor seinem Brustbein. Er sehnte sich nach ihrer Berührung.

Er konnte doch nicht den gleichen Fehler zwei Mal machen.

"Ich hätte dich nicht angefasst wenn du es nicht gewollt hättest."

"Ich weiß."

"Aber trotzdem... Ich hätte trotzdem nicht--"

Ihre Hand berührte ihn. Er seufzte und wusste es war zu spät. Sie spürte so seinen rasenden Herzschlag, die Hitze seines Körpers. Sie wusste das er log.

Lana war nicht dumm.

Sie küsste ihn.

Es war nur ein kurzes Streifen ihrer Lippen gegen seine, aber es reichte aus um seine Welt aus den Angeln zu hauen.

Sie trat zurück und sah ihn an.

"Ich habe so etwas noch nie empfunden. Es fühlte sich an als wäre ich bei Ihnen sicher. Ich... war endlich ich. Bitte."

Um was bat sie? Er hatte keine Ahnung, aber er würde ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen.

"Bitte..." sagte sie flüsternd, während ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. "Berühren Sie mich."

Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf verschwanden bei ihrer Bitte. Es gab keine Zweifel mehr. Keine Vorwürfe. Es gab keinen Grund mehr seine Arme nicht um sie zu legen und sie zu sich zu ziehen. Für einen Augenblick hielt er sie. Von Lana kam ein Seufzen das es ihm schwer machte sich zu konzentrieren.

Vorsichtig strich er die Seite ihres Gesichts entlang.

Er hatte etwas in ihr ausgelöst. Hatte ihr gezeigt wie es sich anfühlen konnte berührt zu werden, wie es sich anfühlte sich gehen lassen zu können. Es war das wovon sie mehr wollte. Nicht unbedingt ihm.

Früher oder später würde sie darauf kommen. Doch jetzt...

Wenn sie mehr davon wollte, so würde er ihr mehr geben. Nicht aus der Güte seines Herzens, auch wenn ein Teil das glauben wollte. Nein, er war egoistisch. Wenn es das war was er würde haben können, dann würde er es nehmen.

Bevor er sich dessen bewusst war glitt seine Hand zwischen sie und berührte sie zwischen ihren Beinen. Selbst durch die Lagen an Stoff glaubte er ihre Hitze zu spüren.

Lanas Augen blinzelten schnell, bevor sie diese ganz schloss und den Kopf zurück fallen ließ.  
  
Er beoachtete sie, während seine Finger einen Weg in ihr Höschen fanden und ihre Schamlippen trennten, damit er sie besser berühren konnte.

Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Augen nur halboffen und glasig.

Sie war feucht und warm. Ohne Vorwarnung rieb sein Daumen gegen ihrer Klitoris, während sein Mittelfinger rhythmisch immer wieder in sie eindrang. Und während sie sich an ihn klammerte und diese hohen flehenden Geräusche von sich gab, beobachtete er sie und versuchte sich alles einzuprägen. Dies alles gehörte ihm. Er würde es nicht vergessen.  
Jede Regung ihres Körpers, jede Veränderung ihrer Mimik nahm er auf.

Ihre Schenkel schlossen sich fest um seine Hand. Er hielt sie, als sie kam.

"Coach." Sie schob sich fester gegen ihn, rieb ihr Gesicht an sein Polo-Shirt. "Coach..."

Sie hing bewegungslos an ihm. Er gönnte sich ein Lächeln und schaffte es seine Hand aus ihrem Höschen zu befreien. Jonathan hob sie in seine Arme und ging die paar Schritte hinter seinen Schreibtisch wo er sich in seinen Stuhl setze.

Lanas Arme schlossen sich um seinen Hals, ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter gelehnt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sehr sie ihn quälte. Seine Erektion presste gegen seine Jeans, gegen Lana die auf seinem Schoß saß.

Doch er war zufrieden. Hielt sie fest und atmetete ihren Duft ein.

Das Urteil war gefallen.

Jonathan Kent war verloren.


End file.
